bastets_golden_landsfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire Timeline
The Timeline page is a record of all notable events known to occur within the existing universe of Bastet’s Golden Lands. The Eras Info Here... The Genesis Era Info Here... circa 1E 4000 BC * The end of the God’s War started the First Era of the feline race. It is believed that around this time was when the first members of the Feline race first set foot onto the new world alongside the Gods, before they ascended back to the realm of Ta Shai. * Small feline colonies start to appear shortly after history starts being recorded, and settlement of the new world slowly begins. circa 1E 3500 BC * It is roughly around this period that the very first cities and villages of Egypt are formed. * Remnants of ancient society suggest semblances of a structured society, the beginnings of organized trade, improvised weaponry and tools; along with minor structural engineering. * Though there wasn’t any form of writing during this time, felines of this period used a complex system of specially carved notches in wood, called “Tahduth ”, to record numbers, and possibly other important information. * This is believed to also be the period when Bastet departed mortal civilizations altogether, as no further indication of her influence was found after this point in time. circa 1E 1000 BC * The first Kingdoms of Upper and Lower Egypt form under the rule of the first Kings: King Bay Irsu, of Upper Egypt and King Iunra Yunmin, of Lower Egypt. * Successive dynasties of this time witness the development of cultural traditions, advanced structural engineering, and the first uses of Hieroglyphics as a modern form of writing. 1E 22 BC * Outside forces attack the Upper Egyptian Kingdom, taking Osorkon Menes, the ruling King at that time, by surprise. The enemy nearly succeeds in overrunning the entire territory, before the Kingdom has a chance to strike back. 1E 15 BC * King Osorkon Menes flees the Kingdom, leaving behind his only son, Prince Achillas Menes, to succeed him. * Despite being drastically outnumbered, Prince Achillas moves forward to attack the enemy troops head on with his scattered forces. * Under Prince Achillas’ command the troops advance and the enemy forces take a staggering amount of casualties during the initial resistance. 1E 5 BC * In the seventeenth year of battle, Prince Achillas petitions Queen Satiah Syra for the Lower Egyptian Kingdom’s help in the war, promising the Queen a permanent alliance between their Kingdoms at its conclusion. * In order to get Queen Satiah’s help, Prince Achillas agrees to marry her daughter, Princess Cleopatra Syra, to solidify their promised alliance. 1E 4 BC * Queen Satiah sends her forces to aid in the Upper Egyptian Kingdom’s war efforts. 1E 1 BC * With the help of Queen Satiah’s forces, Prince Achillas manages to overtake the remaining enemy troops, effectively ending the Great War, and forming an alliance between the Kingdoms. * The conclusion to the first Great War marks the end of the First Era. The Imperium Era Info Here... 2E 0''' * The new era begins with the Kingdoms of Upper and Lower Egypt uniting under the sovereign rule of Prince Achillas, forming the Capital Kingdom, Uraeus. * Upon his ascension to the throne, Prince Achillas becomes known as Pharaoh Achillas Menes, the first Pharaoh of Egypt. * With her marriage to Achillas, Lady Cleopatra Menes, becomes Egypt’s first Royal Consort. '2E 1-33 ' * While under Pharaoh Achillas Menes’ rule, the Kingdom witnesses flourishing trade, prosperity, the creation of laws, further cultural development, and formidable engineering achievements; including that of the first pyramids. Many of the broad technological advancements seen in present society are either developed during this time of ruling, or initially began there and are completed at a separate time. * Pharaoh Achillas, also known as ”The Lord of Two Lands” is well known for his accomplishments, generosity, and fairness to his people throughout his entire reign. * Much of the riches he acquires through the Kingdom Trade are spent directly on his people, and the Kingdom itself. He becomes very active in the lives of his people, and often travels between the Upper and Lower Egyptian Kingdoms to visit his subjects within their various settlements. * During Achillas’ reign, the Kingdom is free of poverty, and crime of all levels is almost nonexistent. The various settlements of the surrounding area are given protection in order to make their lives less perilous, and the necessary resources are fairly distributed to help sustain the population, and further all architectural, and technological developments. * Pharaoh Achillas lives to be one of the oldest, and longest ruling Pharaohs in feline history, before his eventual death at age 42, after ruling for a total of 40 prosperous years. His death is deeply felt by his people, who have a white stone statue sculpted for Pharaoh Achillas upon his demise. The stature stands, to this day, fully intact within the palace garden. * In present times, Pharaoh Achillas’ birthday is treated as a special holiday throughout the entire Felid Empire. '2E 34-59 ' * Pharaoh Romulus Menes becomes known as a gentle, and soft spoken ruler, much like his Father before him, but also somewhat lacking in respect to Achillas’ own accomplishments. * Thouth Pharaoh Romulus’ reign is peaceful, and somewhat uneventful, his insecurity of measuring up to his Father’s legacy leads him to make several poorly judged decisions during his time as leader; painting the otherwise kind-hearted ruler, in a somewhat bad light. * In an attempt to expand the Kingdom territories, and map the surrounding area, in '''41 AC Romulus sends of a group of young Messengers without neither a Waymaker nor Foot Soldier to aid them on their journey. The group leaves with little pre-planning, with high hopes of making contact with outside civilizations. The expedition is unfortunately never heard from again, and it is never discovered as to what actually happened to them. * Under his rule, the Kingdom starts their gradual decline into serious debt. Though Pharaoh Romulus is his Father in many ways he lacks the same financial prowess that Achillas seemed to be gifted with. * In his various attempts to show his own generosity and further the Kingdom, Romulus actually manages to hinder its development, and cause the citizens far more grief than good. 2E 15-75 ' * The first developments of slavery first take shape within the Kingdom of Uraeus, while under Pharaoh Achillas’ rule. In its beginnings slavery is used ''only as a form of punishment for the surviving criminals of the Great War. * Almost 60 years later — near the end of Pharaoh Ibiau Menes’ rule — slavery becomes a popular, and highly profitable form of trade throughout the entire expanse of the Felid Empire. '2E 60-82 ' * Before coming into power as Pharaoh, Ibiau was in charge of commanding the Kingdom forces, and over a short period of time, was able to completely reorganized the structure of the Kingdom’s troops, and mold it into the first official Military of the Capital. * Though a more strict ruler than his Father, Pharaoh Ibiau Menes proves to be much more capable during his reign, and becomes well known for his cunning, strategic and fighting prowess; as well as the formation of the first Egyptian Empire. * After succeeding his Father to the throne, Pharaoh Ibiau uses his superior skills and Military forces to conquer the surrounding areas, forming the first Felid Empire; whose conquered territories consist of a wide expanse of land inhabiting several villages, towns, and cities; each with varying knowledge, cultures, and economies of their own. * The conquered land is split into five divisions, Amenthes, Iacara, Mekara, Sethos and Tairin; each a separate Kingdom territory lead by a single Sheikh. Though free to rule under their own jurisdiction, the new leaders are made to answer directly to the Pharaoh. * Under Pharaoh Ibiau’s rule the Empire flourishes, and several new trade agreements are signed with the various surrounding cities, in order to add to the already successful economy, and further development of the Empire. Many architectural structures are built and started during this time, along with the beginnings of famous Dakhamunzu Estate, which still exists in present day. The Military is also vastly expanded under Ibiau’s rule; dwarfing the threat of outside forces, and further protecting the various settlements within the Empire itself from various criminal activity. * With the growth of both the economic and slave trades, Pharaoh Ibiau manages to rectify some of his Father’s previous mistakes; paying off much of the debt accumulated during Pharaoh Romulus’ reign, and granting penance to the families of those lost during his failed expedition attempt '''2E 64 * The Five Kingdoms of the Empire are formed under Pharaoh Ibiau shortly after the conquered lands are split into the five divisions. Ibiau proceeds to give each territory to each of his trusted Advisors to rule over as its Shiekh. * Amenthes Kingdom is given to Lord Reda Bishara. * Iacara Kingdom is given to Lord Mustafa Bela’raa. * Mekara Kingdom is given to Lady Sohair Touma. * Sethos Kingdom is given to Lady Isis Atyieh. * Tairin Kingdom is given to Lord Osaze Hamal the III. 2E 83-97 ''' * Zamoth the Sloth — as many choose to call him — is known for having fallen far from the great heights, expectations, and achievements of his forefathers; as he accomplished nothing significant during the entirety of his reign. * Pharaoh Zamoth Menes grew up to be an immensely greedy, vain, and lazy individual. He becomes the first Pharaoh to tax the citizens of the Empire, and uses the accumulated riches to further his own regiment, rather than spend it on the needs his people, like his grandfather before him did. It is under his rule that the Kingdoms have their first experience with poverty since the Great War. * Zamoth soon becomes the sole reasoning behind the growth of Uraeus‘ parlous debt — one which takes several decades afterwards to fully pay off — despite the Empire’s flourishing economy. * Due to the nature of his reign, Pharaoh Zamoth’s actions lead to the eventual end of the Menes’ otherwise widely successful ruling line. His rule comes to an end in '''97 AC when the Empire takes matters into their own paws and join forces to rise up against him; knocking him out of his place as ruler. * Pharaoh Zamoth was the youngest of two brothers and became Pharaoh because of older brother, Lord Akoris Menes’, untimely death before he could ascend the throne. * It is widely believed that Pharaoh Zamoth was the reasoning behind his Brother’s mysterious death, but proof of this has never been discovered. 2E 98-102 * Pharaoh Tefibi Nassar comes into rule after Pharaoh Zamoth’s fall, at the age of only four-months-old, as the only living blood relative to the Menes family. He quickly became known as the youngest Pharaoh to ever rule the Empire, and despite his age, he showed the makings of a potentially great leader, but his reign was sadly cut short in the year 102 AC 'when he was killed by his own people, during a fit of hysteria caused by a drought. * Little is known about Pharaoh Tefibi and the accomplishments — if any — that he had during his reign, as records pertaining towards him describe his death more than his life, due to the insane chain of events behind it. * During Tefibi’s reign, a drought spread across the Empire which lasted for three years. Though total deaths during this time are unknown, based on records it is believed to have been in the tens-of-thousands range, making it one of the most devastating events in Feline history. * The widespread fear of death eventually became desperation and hysteria, and in an attempt to rectify their mistake and gain the favour of the Gods once more; in '''102 AC 'Pharaoh Tefibi was dragged from his palace into the Capital Square, where he was publicly slaughtered as penance to the Gods; becoming the first ever recorded sacrifice. * The sacrifice of Pharaoh Tefibi paved way for the beginnings of religious influence throughout the Empire, especially when the three year drought coincidentally came to an end shortly thereafter. '''2E 99 * A drought grips the Empire shortly after the death of Pharaoh Zamoth — one that would last for three years. Due to popular belief, many cats speculated that the Gods caused the drought as punishment for the Empire cats overthrowing their previous Pharaoh. This became an even more widespread belief when religious influences started to preach this as true. 2E 103 * With no one left to lead the Empire, a mass panic begins until a few months later, the Sect moves in to take over the Pharaoh-less Kingdom of Uraeus. New laws are written pertaining to the hierarchy, and the Lector Priests begin making plans to elect one of their own as the new Pharaoh, in order to ensure the Sect can stay in power within the Empire. * The Divine Scrolls are written during this time. 2E 105-133 ''' * The red-eyed Pharaoh Raemka Salib becomes the first elected Pharaoh due to his religious standing as a Lector Priest. Though he proves to be a decent ruler, suspicious soon arise about his involvement with a cult that mysteriously surfaces shortly after he comes into power. He denies all accusations, and proof to solidify his involvement is never found. * During his rule, the rise and fall of feline sacrifices is seen, as animals take their stead as a more common offering to the Gods. Though becoming uncommon within the Empire, feline sacrifices are still recorded for several hundred years after Raemka’s rule. * The Sect publishes the new laws of the hierarchy, which heavily benefit them rather than the people. It is decreed that Pharaoh’s will no longer follow a bloodline, but rather through a process of election. It is widely believed this was done to ensure the Sect could keep their place ruling over the Empire, as the citizens were never granted permission to vote who came into rule. * The Oracle Obelisk begins construction, per Raemka’s command, in Sethos as a gift to the Gods. It takes until '''157 AC '''for it to be fully completed. '''2E 110 * The first appearance of the Cult of Bastet is recorded. While their happenings started off small, they quickly became infamous for terrorizing the cats they called, “The Forsaken”, whom were citizens believed to be unspporting of the Religious Sect. Though the Sect itself never publicly stated their alliance with the cult, or condoned their actions, it is believed the two were in coherence with one another. 2E 134-155 * The first official calendar is written, alongside zodiacs during Pharaoh Harkhebi Makhet’s rule, whom was known for being a somewhat cruel leader when he created laws that punished those who didn’t follow the religious ways of the Sect, or protested against them. * Laws are also created during Harkhebi’s reign that created discrimination amongst the Empire based on gender roles that were implemented. Tradition laws were also added during this time, that made marital infidelities punishable by death. * In 155 AC Pharaoh Harkhebi was assassinated by an unknown killer, and no suspects were ever found. It is unknown whether the assassination was commissioned, or if it was someone acting on their own. 2E 156-297 * Besides the Oracle Obelisk’s completion, very little is known about this point in time, and nothing eventful seems to have happened. Records found indicate that it was a very oppressed time under the religious influence of the Sect, and that many of the citizens were unhappy. It’s also known that the Cult of Bastet during this time ran rampant, and terrorized a lot of the area. * It is speculated that someone may have destroyed the archives pertaining to events focusing on the decades missing, but it is unknown why this would have happened. 2E 298-324 ''' * The first “Lady of Two Lands”, Pharaoh Lysandra Hanania is elected, and she quickly becomes a very beloved ruler when she renounces the Sect’s rule over the Empire, officially moving to separate Rule and Religion. She is seen as a very open and accepting leader throughout history, who abolishes the laws implemented by Pharaoh Harkhebi in order to get rid of the discriminatory sterotypes, gender roles, and traditions. * During her rule, the Cult of Bastet’s terrors are brought to an end after the events of the Bubastis Massacre in '''303 AC, and cult activity isn’t seen until several decades into the Dark Era. * Several of the modern days Sacred Temples are built under Lysandra’s command including the Temple of Ra, Temple of Isis, and Temple of Anubis. Worshippers of all kinds were welcomed to come together under the Divine Temples in holy matrimony, and all forms of marriage became accepted by the Sect. Pharaoh Lysandra herself came to be wed to each of her husbands and wives within the walls of the Temples. * To ensure a dictated reign like that of the Sect never happened again, Lysandra had the laws rewritten to ensure that a bloodline was followed, but that should the bloodline ever die off without an heir being chosen, a Nomarch would take over as a temporary ruler until a new Pharaoh could be elected by the people. 2E 325-358 * Pharaoh Yuny Hanania’s rule was a peaceful one, and nothing eventful happened during his thirty-three years of reign. He bore no children of his own, and instead chose to name his heir out of his close friends, leading to the rule of Pharaoh Eurydice Nazari in 359 AC. 2E 359-372 * Though her rule wasn’t as long as her predecessor’s, Pharaoh Eurydice Nazari’s rule was highly successful, and lead to a massive territory expansion. Like those before her, Eurydice was very beloved amongst her people, but she was rumoured to have been quite sickly which is believed to have been the reason her rule was cut short. * During her time, several trades agreements are signed by the surrounding cities, and many advancements are made; furthering several divisions within the Empire including boats, advanced hunting techniques, blacksmithing advancements etc. It is around this time that the formal position of an Astrologer is named. * In her second last year, a hurricane destroys the Temple of Ra, along with a portion of Mekara. Pharaoh Eurydice sends her top forces to help restore the wreckage, and a favour of the Gods is believed to have been given for this deed, as the next three decades are both peaceful and bountiful as the construction is being done. 2E 373-400 * For the next several years there is peace across the lands of Egypt. Advancements continue to be made, and the land is further developed under an unknown Pharaoh’s rule. The famous city of Leviathan is first recorded during this time, and trades agreements are established with them shortly thereafter. The Dark Era Info Here... The Renaissance Era Info Here... Notes Info Here...